Baby
by CherryWillow19
Summary: Mika's past isn't a pretty one. Can Raizo save her or will she be lost to her past?
1. Chapter 1

She was pissed. No that was an understatement, she was furious. Ever since her last case with Raizo and Ryan she was treated like a baby. They wouldn't let her do field work; work late, basically anything that could stress her out. Worried she would put too much stress on her heart and lungs.

But that's not the half of it. Raizo was now gone on a mission which means Ryan was on Mika watch. Now he was riding on thin ice seeing as she was shot at last time Raizo left. So here she was in Ryan's office wearing, what you would call a sexy outfit. Her dress suite hugged her curves and the split showed just enough leg. This was her give me a real case look.

Everyone knew Ryan had it bad for Mika and whenever this was brought out she usually got whatever she wanted. But this time he was a head of her with a case ready. He knew she would be mad so after she had it in hand he would run like hell. Now really wasn't the time to be afraid of her reactions, he just didn't want a certain someone to see her and him in the same room with her wearing that.

"Mika I know you're not going to like this, but you will have to watch someone for us. They have no place to go and you're the only one who is free. If you say no then you're going to take a few sick days to recover."

His voice was low so she knew there was no arguing. "Alright who will I be watching? And if they eat me out of house and home you will be paying the difference."

Ryan smiled at how easy it was sometime to get what he wanted. "It's not a person, more on the lines of a baby." The older man almost chocked at the looked she gave him. If he had to guess what she was about to say it was one the line of HELL NO!

"Have you lost your fucking mind? I'd rather sit a home doing nothing than watching some crying ass baby."

"Ok so you don't like children, it won't be for long." Mika's looked didn't change and he could tell she was thinking up ways to kill him.

"Ryan really I can't watch the baby." She was looking panic now, but Ryan stayed strong and before long she'd agreed to watch the baby.

Later on that day Ryan dropped off the baby. She was about five mouths and didn't seem to cry a lot. Mostly like use to strange people holding her. Taking the small bundle she rocked back and forth. Watching the little smile and reach out for her curly hair.

"I don't know if I can take care of you, but I will try." She smiled "He would have loved you; he had a thing for pretty girls." As she spoke to the babe tears ran down her cheeks. For a while Raizo just stood there not knowing what to do.

He wanted to know who she was talking about and why she was crying. In the hall he sense she was upset and rushed in, but when he smelt her tears but no sound he slowed.

Not having the strength to stand and watch Raizo walks into the small living area and sits down beside Mika. "What is wrong…Mika?" She looked up just now noticing he is there. Smiling she holds the baby closer to her and whips her tears with her free hands.

"Yes I'm fine." His stared turned serious from concern. He didn't like it when she lied to him while he understood she needs space and time. He knew all to well that she wouldn't just allow him to walk around mad or upset without an explanation.

"Does it have something to do with the baby?" He hears her heat speed up a bit and knew the answer. Taking the child from her Raizo walked to put her in Mika's room when she cried out.

"NO", she looked away "Just lay her in here or give her back to me." He looked at her strangely for a moment and thought to use this to his advantage.

"I will give her back to you if you tell me what is upsetting you." She nodded as he walked out over to her. Once the babe was in her arms she pulled her close and began her tale.

**Short I know, but what do you think so far. Just so you know this story might become dark so the here is your warning.**

**R&R thanx!**


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but the plot.

Enjoy!

Baby2

Closing her eyes Mika took a breath to prepare before she answered his question.

_**I was around eighteen when I was pregnant. I fell for some stupid boy like many young girls do and was left to raise my son on my own. At the time I didn't have a lot of money and had to work and go to school.**_

_**Well not to long after my son turned one his father wanted to see him and spend time with him. I didn't see the harm, but if I knew better I would have took my baby and ran like hell.**_

Mika took a deep breath making Raizo wish he'd never asked her the damn question.

_**His girlfriend didn't trust him at all and I understood. I wouldn't have either, but what she did was wrong. Dead wrong!**_

_**I come home to get my son's things and she is standing there with a gun. She said that I was whore and that I was going to die that day. He was going to leave her and help raise his son, his daddy wasn't there for him and he didn't want to do that to his child.**_

_**She shot the gun and… and it missed me.**_

She smiled grimly at the baby in her arms.

_**I forgot he was there… I forgot he was there in my arms…aaand she shot my baby in the back.**_

Mika silently said the last of the sentence her body shacking with the flash back of her baby's death.

_**I screamed and she shot herself in the head.**_

_**This for her was good cuz I was going to do a hell of a lot worse. After I stared to drink leaving my mother send me away, far away. **_

_**I guess that's what made me work so hard to help people. I just wish someone was there to help me and…Michael.**_

Licking her now dry lips Mika finally had the strength to look a Raizo. Once there eyes connected he saw the pain and torment in her eyes. He never imaging this was the reason she was looking so dark.

The young ninja always thought she was a bit naïve to think she could save the world. But now he had to commend her on staying strong. For he knew he would never be able to recover from something like this. Mika was truly stronger than many knew.

Ok I hope it wasn't too sad. I didn't want him to die like that but I wanted her to have a really good reason for what she does in later chapters.

Until next time

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Baby 3

I don't own Ninja Assassin.

Raizo kill many people, but never a child never a baby for any reason at all. If he was ever asked to do so he left the baby some place where you don't ask question just take the blessing given to you.

At the moment he wonders if it was a good idea to let her hold the baby. Soon seeing taking the baby away was the worse idea he just sat there. Watching her with this death look on her face as if she wasn't even there.

This wasn't his Mika. She was full of life and told you whatever was on her mind. She was the reason he worked so hard to stop others from taking children to become ninja's. Now he understood why she never stopped working on his case. She had her child taking and he was never coming back. That was a hard thing to live with.

Raizo was going to ask if she wanted to put the baby to sleep now when she started to talk again.

"I never saw John again. That was his daddy's name. I tried to find him so that he knew what happened but I guess he left town. Not being able to see me after what happened."

She took another breathe before starting again. "This is why I asked Maslow not to give me this case. I don't know if I can give her back now. I'm also afraid that I might hurt her or something. I'm…I'm such a horrible person."

She rocked the baby while she cried years' worth of fear. This baby needed her and she needs the baby. Raizo had many inner battles daily and knew how hard it was to not give in.

Moving in front of her, the ninja took the baby and waited for her to fallow. Once she did he took the baby in her room and laid her down. Razio captured Mika in his arms and basted in her sent.

"This baby is going to be fine. She is lucky to have you watching over her. I know that this is hard for you, but if you can face ninja's. You can face this fear." Kissing her he continued, "I will not leave you. I promise I will be here to help you and if you like we can beat up Maslow later."

Mika smiled at herself knowing the two fought over her at every meeting. Taking one last breath in his arms she pulled away. Slowly moving to the bed to sleep with the babe; for she learned that is was best to sleep when they sleep.

Laying down she felt arms come around her again. Not needing to move to know who it was. Snuggling into his embrace she glanced at the child one last time before drifting off.

"Sleep well my heart"

**I know this is really short but I am have writers block and no one is reviewing. So can you blame me? Until next time. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Baby4

I don't own NA!

Mika woke up to Min- Jee crying. Checking her she saw that the little one was hungry. Looks like this one was a glutamine but that was just fine by her. Singing to the baby Mika looked back to see Raizo staring at her.

It was times like these that you'd think he was a normal man. Not a killer traveling to stop the evil that was done to him. He looked peaceful and that's how she wanted him to stay.

"Well since I'm feeding her guess who get to give her a bath?" The look on his face was priceless. He'd never bath anyone and knew how to hold a baby from watching Mika. But he did promise that he'd help her and if she didn't come to him. Then Ryan wouldn't be far behind. This reminded him of what he had to do later on today.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I slice and dice but don't do diapers." His face was serious, but he still new there was no way she was going to let him out of it. "Come on, I'll help you. It not like you're going to hurt her." Looking around for the bathing tube she notices they forgot to bring one.

"Okay you get out of this one but next time you have to give her a bath. But you might want to take that bottle and put it in some hot water. She'll be hungry again soon." Raizo nodded and walked over to the kitchen listening to the water run.

Going to his room to start his training he heard Mika singing. He felt warm hearing her voice. Wonder if someone sang to him before he was taken, if someone cried for his lost like Mika did.

In the back of his head he hoped someone did. One thing he notice while living with Mika was how he began to feel. Showing it was another matter but he was feeling thing more that anger and vengeance.

When she was around he felt happy and clam without meditation. With her the nightmares didn't come. He thought less and less about her. Now that he thought about it her name was rarely on his mind.

A part of him wondered if it was wrong for him not to think of her as much. When he talked to Mika she said there was nothing wrong with moving on. She wouldn't want him to stay in the past when had he finally found his heart. The longer he stayed on this line of thinking he saw she was right.

Taking a deep breath he began with a new determination.

**I know this I a bit short and I've taken forever. Plez continue to R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Baby5

I don't own Ninja Assassin

Ryan took a sip of his coffee before he picked up the phone to call Mika. A month had passed and he was successful in keep her away from Ninja's and danger. Well except the danger that came with Raizo living with her now.

Looking at her file he hadn't notice that Mika had a son or that he'd died. Maybe he should have looked at her file before he gave her the assignment. Thinking back this had to be the reason why she freaked out. Now that he thought about it, he had to do a lot of digging just to find this much. Maybe he should send her an email or something. Calling was too much of a risk that Raizo would answer the phone.

While he was a highly trained agent Raizo would stop at nothing to keep Mika safe, so that put his life on a "don't care" level. Just when his internal battle was at its peak a man dressed in black walked into his office and shut his door.

"I don't want certain people to know I'm here so here is what I need."

A half hour later the door opened and closed leaving a pissed off Ryan in the room. Life had just become that much harder and he had no one to blame but himself.

In an apartment a baby was crying. Her teeth were coming in and she was pass fussy. "It's okay Jee. Don't cry I'll make the pain go away. Ooo my poor baby"

Mika picked up the crying child and placed an orpiment on her gum giving her a teething ring. After a few minutes she settled down and laid her head down the women's chest.

Soon the little girl would be asleep leaving her somewhat foster mother alone to her thoughts. Laying Min-Jee down Mika went into the living room and sat down. She had heard that Min-Jee's father was in deep with some drug lord. Said drugged lord was his wife and baby mother.

She had gone missing leaving him with a baby and members who wanted him dead. No matter what he said nothing was going to change their minds about him killing their queen.

So the child was to stay with her until they found the mother's whereabouts and if her father had anything to do with it. But Mika knew that wasn't the whole truth she just had to keep digging. Maybe that would keep her mind off of other things.

In another week Raizo would be back and she would have to put on a happy face so he wouldn't worry. She could tell visions of Ozuno started to return and the fear of having a family was always in their face.

Mika would never pressure him, because no matter how sometimes she wished it they were not normal. Mika had inner demons just like him. They just had to try and be there for each other.

Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?

Turning to the sound she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Long time no see… Mika."

"Who is this?"

"You don't remember me. Damn babe I thought I meant more to you than that."

"I have better things to do. What do you want?"

"What it doesn't matter, but that baby is what I need at the moment."

"You try and take this baby you're going to have one hell of a fight on your hands."

"Sorry babe I know you anit about that life. What you need to do is give up the child and walk away."

"I gave up one child for your sorry ass and I won't do it again."

"I didn't tell you to have an abortion that shit was all on you."

"What!"

(Knock, Knock)

Ryan uses his key once he hears Mika yelling at whoever is on the phone. Walking in he grabs a baby bag and starts packing. Going under the bed he pulls out an already made bag. Taking the phone from her he hangs it up and yells for her to get the baby.

"Kay I'm going to play catch up. You finally read my file, someone wants you to hand me over. But these same people want to use the baby to get a hold of the gang. Sadly you know they have connections in our department."

"Almost one of your boys got a word that the gang was coming in to get the baby tonight. Raizo will meet us at the safe house now hurry. If anything happens to you or the baby I'll just shoot myself in the head."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're pretty boy will do a hell of a lot worse and take his sweet time while doing it."

Mika grab Min-Jee and headed for the door. Wondering in the back of her mind if she should inform her partner of who was on the other line of the phone. Glancing up at his face she thought better of it. Something's were wroth the headache that it would bring. She'd tell him when they got to the safe house before Razio showed up.

**So her baby daddy is back in the game. Will there be hell to pay? Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

Baby 6

I don't NA

Mika put Min-Jee into the car making sure her carrier was strapped in correctly. She needed to get out of the apartment and this side of town. There was a high possibility that her phone was now tapped. If they didn't find the mole soon then she'd have no choice but to go under…ninja style.

Hours later Ryan showed up at a safe house. Few knew about it and even fewer knew how to get there. Checking one last time to make sure Mika and the baby where both okay Ryan left. Leaving Mika to settle in and put the now fussy Min-Jee to sleep.

She would have loved to know what her ex was doing. Time changes people it can make them colder, or move loving. Point was she wasn't the same person so if he was planning on trying something with the knowledge of old Mika. He was in for one hell of a surprise. Looking down Mika finally noticed why Min-Jee was so fuss because her fat butt was hungry. Turning to feed the babe Mika took notes of all the ins and outs of the house she would need to know this if something or when something happened. If there was a preference for the moment of trouble she hoped that Raizo was there to help her.

This was going to be harder with her no longer being in her apartment. Familiar things keep the nightmares away. Most times she had something from her past, but she didn't have that luxury. Take only what you need and nothing else. Her ninja's words rang in her head.

Raizo knew something was wrong when he returned and saw Ryan at the airport. He just hoped it wasn't something he would be killing the man over. At the moment he was on the edge and getting the whole truth from Ryan didn't help his mood at all.

"What is it Ryan?"

"I'm afraid I might have gotten Mika in over her head this time."

"Talk."

"I…I was advised to return the baby. Then as soon as I am walking in to get Mika she is yelling at someone on the phone about the baby. But from the sounds of it, it was someone she knew."

"Check her phone records you know to do that much."

"We did and this is where we are up shits creek."

"…"

"It's John the guy that went ghost after her son died."

"And you left them alone to talk to me?!"

"She's safe but I just need you to be in the know. I know Mika and she will try to act like nothing has happen. Seeing as you just coming back it will be harder to get her to talk."

"I'll inform you if it's important to the case."Raizo moved to walk away but felt Ryan's need to say more.

"I love her as well. I know there is bad blood between us, but for her we will do anything. Even keep Mika safe from herself, if he comes for her tonight don't let her kill him. I can't take that death look anymore and I know you can't either."

"I can't promise anything."

With that the ninja disappeared into the crowed. He knew the effects of killing more than most. But it wasn't his choice to make for her. While that man didn't pull the trigger he was still responsible for his own son's death. Instead of trying to help Mika through it he runs like a coward. In his book that worm was on borrowed time. God help him if he hurt Mika.

No, he couldn't promise to stop her, but he could promise to be there no matter the outcome. He would be there for his love like she was there for him. The first few night with the clan gone where hell. Raizo felt as if the fight wasn't over and the old man would appear out of the shadows. Some nights he would stare at his overpaid librarian just to reassure himself that she was alive. Hating every night when missions took him away from her side. Fearing that upon his return she would be dead or at deaths door.

Even though he thought he was annoying he to no end with his worry, night terror, and caution. Mika seemed to understand that this was knew for him. Caring for someone was new. This new feeling was something he was told all his life was weakness. While he struggled through this his Mika was patience and understanding. This test in her life would be hard on both of them. She would have to choose which road she wished to walk. He could not make the choice for that much he understood from Kiriko. Raizo didn't want her to run knowing she would die, but that was her choice. Like this one was Mika's.

Finally walking into the house Raizo cherished the sound of Mika's heartbeat. The sound was music to his ears after going so long without it. Shutting the door he heard Min-Jee crying. Suddenly he had the feeling that he should remain quite until she settled down. It wasn't that he didn't like the babe it just that she was so breakable. But if he was going to live a life with Mika he knew that one day they would have children of their own so he'd better get used to it now.

Mika held the crying babe to her knowing that she was just sleepy. She hoped Raizo would be home soon. He voice alone could calm her on any day. The fact that it was sexy as hell was the reason she didn't like arguing with him. A part of her knew he didn't know but with him you never know.

Soon the sobs turned into deep breathing signaling that her little one was asleep. Laying her down on the bed Mika turned off the light to leave the room. Raizo would be home soon and if she lay down now she would be down for the count.

When she turned to face the door she almost screamed. There in the door way was the source of her affection. Her sexy ninja simply stood there looking ready to devour her. It gave her all kinds of ideas. Her mother always told her you should treasure those you love while you have them. Walking up to him, pulling Raizo into a hungry kiss, Mika was going to do just that.

Ryan was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. He had to find out how John was able to get in contact with Mika. The only ones who knew her number was Raizo and himself. This knowledge wasn't given to Mika because she would have gone off on the both of them. So instead they just keep it one of their many secrets for Mika's protection.

Meeting with some of his connections he found that someone had been doing some digging. He continued to find a lot of calls going up stairs about Mika. His boss was the only one they talked to so it didn't surprise him that it took him a minute to figure it out.

The head of the department wouldn't really try hard to protect the researcher because her bust while good. Up set a few people upstairs who used the clans for one thing or another. So if there was someone who was willing to get Mika out of the way without it falling back on them. Ryan was really starting to wonder who this kid really was and what they hell he wanted with Mika.

The more he investigated the less he saw this case wasn't about the baby and some gang. The aged man was seeing that this was someone's sick idea of getting a lost love back. If this guy thought getting Mika away from Raizo was going to be easy then he had another thing coming. Taking his leave Ryan made a mental note to contact Mika as soon as he hand enough information to put himself in a you should have seen this coming situation.

In a corner a woman sat alone smoking a black. She was going to get everything she wanted. She finally got rid of that damn baby her man was going to take the fall for her death. And her new love interest was…well… she didn't really know.

All she really cared about was that he was giving her the chance to start over. No gang, no man, no baby, just nothing. Taking another hit she wondered what was taking him so long. Ever since he found that girl who had the baby he had been distant.

When she wanted some he made it seem like he was somewhere else. Maybe it was he was thinking she was someone else. It was fine with her hell she got her fix and that's really what she wanted anyway. To get exactly what she wanted.

Checking her phone the woman stood and headed for the back of the club she was in. In a private room was the man she was just thinking about. He had on a simple black shirt and some jeans but damn if it didn't look good on him.

Swaying her hips she walked slowly to him. Sitting on his lap she kissed his neck and began nibbling at his ear.

"So what's next?"

"There is nothing to worry about. You get everything you want and that's all there is to it." Pushing her off of him he motioned for her to get out. Looking at him she saw he has that look in his eye.

"What the hell? If I had known you had feeling for the bitch that has that damn baby I would have never made this deal with you."

"You get what you want what does this have to do with her?" He seriously wanted to slap the women instead of just pushing her away.

"Man you really are stupid. If your girl discovered a ninja clan that wasn't supposed to exists what makes you think she hasn't colt on to you being behind this. She not stupid! No matter how unstable you try to make her. I CAN tell that much and I don't even know the girl."

"If you don't want to be picking yourself up off the floor I suggest you get the stepping."

"Fine it's your funeral."

"You think she can kill me?"

"I work, sleep and live with killers. Push someone far enough and they'll do anything, but I'm not talking about her. That ninja she's with is a real life nightmare. He's the reason filth like us are afraid of the dark. If he finds you he won't wait for the girl to kill you. For what you've done to her he'll do it himself."

"Get out"

"So blind"

"…."

"And she'll always hate you."

John shook his head. He'd told this girl to get out and shut up too many times. Bitches like her were used to being on top. Giving orders and fighting men for dominance. This time she'd fucked with the wrong one.

At the moment he couldn't hurt her because he'd need her later. If he pissed her off too much she could double cross him. So for now she could run her mouth and talk her shit, but when this was over with. He was going kill her. One thing he couldn't stand was a strong headed bitch.

I felt it was time to get some info on the villains of the story, but even their roles might change. Plez R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Baby 7.

I don't own NA!

The raise of the sun kissed Mika's face awakening her. Feeling warm arms around her she smiled knowing her love was with her this morning. Now she simply treasured the little things life gave her.

Turning over her eye focused on the swing that was in the room with them. Min-Jee must have cried and he brought her in the room with them. She wouldn't presser him about a family, she didn't need to.

Nothing about their relationship was normal, neither would their family. Mika couldn't imagine what he went through as a child and she knew he didn't want to put his children through the same. Just the thought of what he was trying to do to prevent the past from repeating itself amazed her.

"Mika I think she needs to be changed." His love frowned and Raizo knew he would be getting his changing lessons today. Grabbing his phone he rushed out the room saying something about Ryan. Mika knew better and held her nose with the smell of a dirty diaper.

"I hope you don't think you're getting off easy. You will be feeding her when I'm done." All she head was a chuckle as her reply. Min-Jee cried and Mika jumped to change her. A whinny baby wasn't what she needed this morning.

Now her little sunshine was fresh and clean with Raizo coming up the stairs. Trying not to roll her eyes in front of him, but it was hard. Guess no matter what walk of life men would always come when the work is done.

"Take Min-Jee and go out the back. When you are safe start the tracker and I'll find you."

"Ri what?"

"We don't have much time they are coming. Now Mika out the back."

Taking the baby Mika headed for the trap door that would take her outside. Once in the backyard she saw a limo pull up and turned to go the other way. But upon hearing her name she stopped and turned slowly.

There was no way this man was here in the limo when they were running for their lives. Controlling her anger Mika hopped in the car but only after tuning on the tracker.

Raizo got rid of the goons in record time. But he knew they'd planted explosives on the grounds and knew it would be easier for him escape alone. If something happened to Mika and the baby he would paint the streets red with blood.

Looking down at his phone he checked Mika's location. She was up town which surprised him. The last place John was spotted was a club down town. Neutral territory but still not where you wanted to be at night .If they were headed uptown then there was another player in the game. If he was right then Ryan was about to get a surprise visit. God help him if it was bad news.

Ryan ran to his car after finding the mole in the office. He knew he was dead. That pretty boy was going to beat him within an inch of his life and then smile about it. Getting into his car the senior agent felt something cold on his neck. Nothing in his whole life could top the fear he felt that moment. He'd hope death wouldn't come for him so soon and he really rather die in the field not his car.

"You know why I'm here so talk."

"I found the mole who told the gang where to find Mika and the baby."

"The gang wants nothing to do with Min-Jee; the explosives they were packing came from up top. Plus they went down too easy. So they thought they'd take Mika and baby then burn down whatever Mika found on John."

"What makes you think this is about John."

"Why would he take Mika up town when he knew he has to keep a low profile?"

"I think it's time to get Mika off this case and some place safe."

"Ryan I wouldn't take that baby away from her if I were you. She's too attached and the separation might be too much for her."

"You protect her your way and I will mine."

"Are you protecting her or are you protecting yourself."

Ryan kept his mouth shut feeling it was best if he wanted to keep his head. Mika had told him before the Ozuno case that there where something that came before a job. (AN. Coming from the world's number one workaholic that was saying a lot.)

"Do you really want to have to pack up and leave for some kid?"

"Do you really want to die for a pay raise?"

Raizo exited the car. Mika was on the move again and he didn't have time to wait for that idiot. If Ryan couldn't see that he already knew he'd been bought then the guy was dumber than he thought.

Finally Mika felt her arm being pulled into an alley. With Min-Jee warped around her front she smiled at seeing her lovers face. Stiffening her face Mika smiled knowing no matter what Raizo would not leave her.

Ok I know most are wondering who this mister person is. Well I will tell you in the next chapter. Plez read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Baby8.

_**I don't own NA. Now on with the show!**_

That night Mika stared at Razio long and hard. As she thought of him she thought back to when she was young. To a time when she thought that if someone said they love you they meant it.

Touching her face she remembered picking herself up off the ground. Of her mother asking what happen and she lie saying some girl hit her. Her mind traveled to questions of why.

Why did she let him hit her and she not say anything? Why did she just lay back and let him take what he wanted without screaming no!? Why didn't she fight back?

When those ended she remembered him saying I Love You. He would say that so often and her mother didn't even say that to her. So this was what love was like. If you love him you'd be his ride or die chick.

Love meant keeping your mouth shut and knowing when he was mad you should just stay way. But when you get pregnant it isn't just you anymore. It's the baby and you. She remembered him bailing out and sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time.

She remembered her conversations with her mom after that. How her mother cried saying she wished she'd said something sooner. But what did she expect it's not like they talked.

Her body felt cold and like he could read her. Raizo tugged her to him covering her with his warmth. He was new to love just like she was. Even though she dated it was nothing serious. No man knew her story from her own lips because she couldn't trust anyone. Not until Raizo.

Turning over to him she stared into his dark eyes. Mika knew that the world confused him, but still he worked to be a part of it. She also knew that she confused him most of the time, but he did the same to her.

Sliding up his body she kissed his lips. They always looked so juicy to her, no women in her right him would think otherwise. Once he allowed her to taste his juicy lips she couldn't stop.

His love didn't come with hits and buries. He used his hands to protect her not hurt her. Raizo would take time to study her body instead of beat the hell out of it.

When he touched her she knew he'd waited patiently. Watched her movement to best chose how to drive her insane with the simplest touch. Simply because her pleasure was his.

Comparing the two she saw that while neither knew how to love or what loving another was about. The man under her was willing to learn, wait, and cherish the love they shared.

Sometimes Mika would catch him staring at her and she wanted to cry. This man loved her so much… but how could she love him if he told her his story. She never opened up.

Taking his brown skin goddess into his arms he rose up in the bed. Sucking on her bottom lips before putting distance between them. While he didn't mind this midnight snack he also knew something was wrong. Mika had been upset since met back up.

Allowing his eyes to roam over her body Raizo slowly kissing his loves tears away. Tonight would be the night she connected the dots for him. He could tell a lot from her body alone, but there was something about her telling him. His Mika trusting him enough to tell him her story meant more than she could know. Leaving the past in the shadows of lost memories where they belonged.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to start crying." He smiled and she knew he'd already known what she was thinking. She couldn't keep anything from him, but then again that was a good thing.

"There is nothing wrong with shedding tears. My heart you taught me that." Figures he would remember things to use against her. Resting her head on his chest she felt him tighten his grip.

"When I young I fell in love with John." Mika could feel his body tense at the word love. "My dad wasn't in my life and my mother dated guys not better than John. My mother never said I love you and I didn't know it was weird until I talked to my friends."

Her heart felt like it had a hole in it suddenly. But she would tell him and they would move on, she had to. "John was the first guy to say I was pretty and that he loved me. When I wanted to see more of him my mama didn't like it. So I would run away to his house because his mother was never at him."

She swallowed to keep her mouth from running dry, just noticing her body shacking. "The first time he hit me was because I talked back to him in front of his friends. I couldn't believe it and then he held me. Saying baby I'm so sorry. I love you. I won't do it again I swear."

It was getting harder to tell him so closed her eyes. Mika couldn't stand to see the look of disgust he would have on his face. "I soon heard him say the same thing after we slept together and he was too rough or when he hit me again. I stayed because he loved me and I wanted nothing, but him."

Raizo was trying to calm her by stroking her hair, and half of her wanted to stop. He was just so good at touching her; which means he was good at reading her so he stopped soon after he started.

"He I…I… When I became pregnant with Michael he yelled at me and called me a bitch. Surprisingly he didn't hit me, just told me to get out and he'd send me my shit." Old tears fell freely and neither did anything to stop them.

"I was so hurt and depressed, but after the first few nights of actual sleep. I started thinking that I didn't want him to hit the baby. He would have killed him with the way he hits. So when he called some time later saying he wanted to help raise the baby I was like no, then thought about it."

This was it, the reason why her son was dead. The way to hell really was paved with good intention. "I wish my dad was there for me. So while I didn't want to be with him anymore I didn't want my child to grow up without a…" She thought about Ozuno and thought twice about finishing that sentence.

"Father" he did it for me. "Yes and because I did that I lost my son."

Raizo waited a minute to make sure she was done. Sometimes he couldn't tell with her. When no more words came out of that sweet mouth of hers he pushed her back.

"Mika you were the one who told me that I couldn't balm myself for Kiriko's death. That she died because she wanted to be free and there was nothing I could have done." He kissed her fore pushing back thoughts of other things to kiss.

"I'm telling you the same thing and hope you one day realize it for yourself. I wish I could, but I can't make you believe that, you have to do that on your own. But my Mika you couldn't have known that would have happened."

His eyes held understanding and compassion. While he didn't know how it felt to lose a child. He knew what guilt felt like. How it could haunt you every waken second of your life. It would take time, but she knew they could do it together.

Together they could help fix each other and finally let go of the past.

_**I know long time and I truly am sorry. But I would love feedback on how the story is going so far. Thanx for reading and hope you enjoyed it so far. R&R!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Baby9

_**I don't own NA!**_

Once again eyes were admiring a figure. Male eye consumed the women in his lap. He could smell her fear and shame as she told her story. The new information about his lover did nothing to kill the fire he had for her.

All he wanted now was to show her how she should have been loved. To slowly kiss away all her hurt and bring her to a climax she has never known before. Her body was luscious; he knew personally she was a very giving woman.

Tonight he was to give back to her. Smiling at her wickedly he put his finger to his lips telling her she would have to be quite. Moving her hair out the way he started at her neck.

Placing soft kisses there that moved up to her ear, which he bit, and back down to her neck. Until he reached her collarbone, there he sucked long and hard almost forgetting she couldn't make too much noise. This was going to be a challenge for both of them.

Mika tilted her head back to give her love better access. Grabbing his hair she bit her lip to keep quite. Praying she could remain so but lost hope once he reached her breast. Raizo loved to suck, bite, and play with her nipples.

Just when she thought he'd stop for air, she'd remember that he has two hands. One was now pushing her panties aside to give her clit some of his attention. The other one was entangled in her hair.

Her ninja thrust his tongue into her mouth and battled hers until she needed air. But he wouldn't stop his mouth it went back to her throat. Before she knew it he'd place her on her back and added another finger quicken his pace.

She swore he wanted her to wake up Min-Jee. Mika was already close to her first orgasm when he removed his hand and sucked her juices from his fingers. She came at the sight, moaning low.

Trying to catch her breath Raizo watched his black beauty stare at him with glazed eyes as he slowly moved his head south. Spreading her legs further apart he gave her a slow lick that almost made her buck up from the bed.

He couldn't help, but smile at how insane she was going to get. Soon she would forget the baby was in the room and began begging him to let her cum. She'd cum once already and now he would be evil and playful.

Just when he felt her coming he'd stop and look her in the eyes. Mouth open hair every which way and nipples hard, taunting him. Most nights he would be good, but he couldn't.

Call him selfish for waiting until she tried to flip them before he took her ass and finally sucked her until her pussy could take no more. When she was on her high from her orgy he finally gave her what she really wanted.

Spreading long chocolate legs apart he enter her from behind. Keeping his strokes slow and deep he bit her neck when she didn't make a sound and quicken his pace when she still was silent. Loving how she cries out after when he finally hits her spot.

Fucking her so good she can only say "Raizo" and "Yes". When his love came she took him with her, Raizo truly was in heaven because this women trust him enough to help. Loves him enough try and save him. Brave enough to fall for a killer and do any stupid thing for him.

This is the women he is worshipping tonight. Mika is all that matters to him because she has shown that he matters to her. As he slides out of her the idea of a quickly in the shower is a good idea. Because this woman is his goddess and he just can't get enough. Her soul, love, all that was Mika was his addiction.

He would spend the rest of his life showing her how much he loved her. That is was a real man would do. Use his hand to heal, instead of hurt his woman.

_**This story is almost at its end. I have enjoyed writing it. To everyone who loves someone. Boy or girl, remember anyone can take a life. I take a Strong person to save one. Thanx for reading plez Review! Until next time**_.


	10. Chapter 10

Baby 10.

Ryan looked at his phone. This was going to be his last act of kindness. He wasn't a bad guy, just glory bound and greedy. Human in his book, but now he'd gone too far.

Raizo hung up the phone. Ryan had agreed to get back up so they could finally get John. With the unsaid vow that if he actually harmed Mika they would be picking up a corps.

In the end they didn't have enough hard evidence that he was trying to kill Mika. He called to ask about the baby. The goons were dead so there was no questioning them. As far as the man Mika met up, for what she told him he wouldn't help.

So her plan was to catch him in the act. Since she still an agent he'd surve some time for his crimes. Even if it took him a while he promised not to pay him a visit in jail. If she could move past it then so could he.

Waking up his love they headed to the car. Min-Jee was no longer safe with them. If this went south there was no telling what was going to happen to her. A couple who owed Raizo a favor agreed to take Min-Jee away. With Mika as the main target they didn't have to worry about someone come after her.

Mika kissed Min-Jee's head as she walked back to the car. She'd be safe now; there was nothing else she could do for her. Raizo stepped into the room checking a few things before holding Mika as they drove away.

Min-Jee would have a new life now. One without blood, death, and killers. Even if she wasn't the babe's mother, Mika still wanted the best for her. She simple wanted the little one to be safe.

Raizo looked down at Mika not liking this plan of hers. While he loved her, the woman in his arms came up with the craziest thing. But only she would risk her life for a killer. Only his Mika.

Hours early to at the meeting place Raizo scoped the place. He hid in the shadow as insurance because this had to be a trap. As the thought about it, it would give him a great reason for killing him. He smiled at the last thought.

Mika shook her head figuring what he was thinking about. This was it. She was going to face the father and killer of her child. He didn't shoot the gun, but he'd known the girl was crazy. Gave all the information she needed to get to their son. When it came time to lay him to rest he was nowhere to be found.

Even if a part of her said this is John. John, who loved you, bought you pretty things and smiles. Another part of her said. This is the John that beat you, raped you, and left because he was having a baby with you.

Her heart couldn't turn a blind eye to him anymore. Not when she saw that love didn't mean burses. Love didn't mean black eyes. Love was protecting. Love was helping and being there.

Mika walked down south side. She knew he'd have people out on the watch for her. All she had to do was wait and they'd come for her. While it sounded like she wasn't scared. That was too far from reality.

Truth was she was terrified. It took all of herself control to go against common sense and keep walking into a trap. As she walked another block she felt someone grab her.

Turning she saw a women that could have passed for Min-Jee's mother. Her eyes were blacken and her lips swollen. The clothes on her body were covered with blood that she assumed was hers. This was Johns doing. Mika remembered a time where she looked no different that the women beside her now.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Her eyes held anger and spite.

"Did John do this?"

"You already know that answer. Leave before he finds you."

"That's my plan."

"You want to die?"

"No, but I can't keep running forever. It ends today."

"You're some kinds of stupid. Where's my baby?"

"Safe"

"With cops she is not safe."

"SO NOW YOU CARE!"

"I don't want to raise her, but I don't want anyone hurting her either. I'm not mothering material, but I'd be damn if that shit hurts her."

"What's your name?"

"Jae"

Both women turn around to see John stand with a gun. No one spoke after that. Mika tried to keep flash backs out of her mind. If they took over their plan wouldn't work. She'd probably get hurt again.

"Mika baby so glade you finally came down to see me. Thank God you got rid of that damn baby. But that's what you do Mika. You get rid of what you don't want."

"I don't know what you're talking about." John moved to slap her but thought better of it. There were too many snitches out here. If he was going to beat her ass he didn't want an audience.

"Open that door over there and step in. Both of you." Mika walked behind Jae. She hadn't said a word so he must have broken her. He got her the same way he got all women.

He was red bone with black hair and hazel eyes. Kept his face clean cut with no tattoos on his body and no real jewelry weight him down. John was simple and knew he didn't need anything to show how sexy he was.

Mama always said what looks good isn't always good for you. Now she wished she'd listen maybe then she wouldn't be in the mess. Once she steps in the door she heard it shut and felt a pain in the back of her head. Mika's world went black.

Raizo was pissed. He'd known that he would put his hands on her but still no one hurt Mika. No one. When he saw John carrying her body into the warehouse his blood boiled.

John took his hands felt they uncurious women up and down her body. Opening her shirt he checked for a wire. Pausing for moment a groped her breast. Hearing a moan roll out of her mouth that brought a smile to his face.

"Even if you hate me I can still make you feel good."

"She thinks you're that ninja dumb ass."

"So our last conversation didn't teach you how to speak to me. You want another go." His turned to Jae for the moment, which gave Raizo time to act.

Moving closer to the little group he calmed himself so they could get the evidence they needed. All of this would be for nothing if he just charged in and killed him.

"I'm just saying." John smiled and a slapped the Korean women in the face. Jae fell on her face cover her mouth with her hand. stopping any sound that could confirm her pain.

"I don't know when you going learn to keep your mouth shut." Raising his foot he kicked her in the ribs before going back over to Mika. It wasn't any fun if she was asleep.

"Mika, baby wake up. YOU KNOW I hate waiting." John leaned down and kissed her hard. Biting her lip till it bled. Mika's eyes opened and she tried to push him off of her.

John pulled back with a bloody smile on his face. "What's wrong baby. Didn't you miss me?"

"What the fuck do you want with me John? What haven't you taken from me?"

John smiled and reached to touch her face. Mika moved a little out of fear. She knew how quickly he could go from gentle, to ruff. She didn't need a reminder.

"You killed our baby Mika. I know you didn't want me near him, but you didn't have to kill him. Shit, someone would have wanted the brat."

"I didn't kill our son. Your crazy ass bitch did. She came in and."

"I don't want to hear anymore lies. The old man told me the same shit before he locked me up. But I got out and now I'm ready to take what else is mine. Your life."

"You are insane."

"Doc said that shit too. I'm not crazy I just need you to die like Michael died."

"I didn't kill him I didn't even have a gun back then."

"Bet you wish you had one right now."

John took the gun and aimed it at Mika. Jae shot up from the ground and pushed him over. He still fired the gun but it gave Mika a chase to run for it. They had all they needed. But when she heard the gun go off she knew Jae was dead.

Running up the stairs she heard John come behind her fast. Mika prayed Raizo would pop up and save her. She was losing energy quick and that was only half the problem. Her head was staring to spin.

_**I know it's been forever again, but I have had a lot come up. I hope this was to your liking and plez review it's the only way I know I'm doing something right. Until next time. Oh and I don't own N.A.**_


	11. Chapter 11

I don't Own N.A.

11.

Last Time….

John took the gun and aimed it at Mika. Jae shot up from the ground and pushed him over. He still fired the gun but it gave Mika a chase to run for it. They had all they needed. But when she heard the gun go off she knew Jae was dead.

Running up the stairs she heard John come behind her fast. Mika prayed Raizo would pop up and save her. She was losing energy quick and that was only half the problem. Her head was staring to spin.

Continue…

Raizo quickly and quietly moved up the stairs on the other end. His speed pick up when he notice something was wrong with Mika. It had to be the hit to the head.

Once he was close enough Raizo threw a ninja star at John. He merely dropped the gun, keeping his pursuit of Mika constant. Reaching out he grabbed her hair and pulled her close.

"I see this bitch tried to move on up. Don't you ever forget who the fuck you belong to. Mimi you can't quite me, I call the shots bitch."

Raizo released another star that cut into the nerves of his hand. The pain made him for get Mika once her footsteps reached his ears. John grabbed his other and rises at Mika's head.

Raizo pushed Mika out of the way and took the shot. His body feels with a thud and Mika screamed as the situation sunk in.

Laying there Mika felt a dagger being pushed into her hands. As soon as John pulled her up by her hair she stabbed him. Frist in the side then he released her, she stabbed him in the heart.

No sooner was the deed done did Mika turn her attention to Raizo. He was still breath and smiling up at her. The brown skin women shook her head and allowed tears to fall down her cheeks.

With the knowledge of her love safety Mika closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to consume her. She heard her name being called but she had no energy to respond. She was just too tired.

Raizo forgot his own pain to check Mika. She was okay, say for her head and a swollen cheek. The thought of setting Johns body on fire crossed his mind, but in the end he was dead. He couldn't hurt her now.

Glancing down he saw that the other women was indeed dead. John shot her right in the head, point blank. Even if he'd lived they'd gave him life for that. Picking Mika up bridle style Raizo finally heard the sirens. It must have finally hit Ryan to come make sure they weren't dead.

Cops always late for the party, but early to point blame. This time however it wasn't his doing. All of this mess was surprising Mika and if they thought questioning her as soon as she was awake was an option. They didn't get the memo that hell had not frozen over.

The medic came and rushed Mika to the ICU. While Raizo looked sleep to everyone else he was far from it. His mind was focus on one sound the only sound that could calm him.

Mika's heartbeat…. It was steady which meant she was fine. The doctor would say she over did it and she would simple needed rest. That in turn meant no work, no Ryan, cases. Just the two of them …. alone.

On the thought of Ryan said man stepped up to him with another man. He had dark hair and hazel eyes…. John's father. He didn't expect him to be white though.

"How is she?"

"…"

"I know you know. If something was up there'd be a dead doc around her."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"As you guessed I am John's father. I took Mika with me when they stormed the house."

"Leave her alone."

"She killed my son. A son that was fine until she had that damn baby."

Raizo moved up on the old man so quick he was there after he blinked.

"You are going to leave her alone. Your son and grandson are dead. That is enough blood on your hands. If you come after her or try to contract her I will kill you."

"Are you just going to let him…?"

"It's either him or me. One of us will get you. You might want to cut your losses and leave the Mika be."

A woman stepped up to them and said she was fine but couldn't have visitors at the moment. The two men nodded their heads yet only one of them left however.

Around two in the morning a shot was fired into Mika's room. The bullet hit a dummy, not Mika herself. Raizo shook his head when he watches it on the monitor.

"Guess he thought tonight was a good night to die." Kissing Mika's he heads in a hidden room inside the hospital.

~NEWS~

At five in the morning Randy Woolbright was found dead in his room. It looked as if he was leaving for a trip, but death took him before he could go. Ryan ruled the case as death of natural causing.

~END~

"They'll find that he had a heart attack." As soon as he walked to the wall he left. They still had an agreement. Seeing how he killed the old man Ryan discovered that a ninja's bad side meant death. Money wasn't worth his life.

Mika woke up in a beautiful room. Looking around she didn't see Raizo and felt a little upset, but thought better of being a baby about it. He took a bullet for her she could wake up alone for him.

Closing her eyes Mika listen to the sounds of nature when it hit her. There was no way it was this quite in the city. Mika shot up and regretted it. Her head was spinning and she felt sick to her stomach.

Raizo walked into the room he shared with Mika to find her awake. His heart skipped when she saw and smiled. Her smile brightens her face as well as the room. It pulled his heart so much he had closed the gap between them.

"I missed you." Raizo kissed her softly.

"I couldn't have been out for that long." Mika fluttered her eyes open when she felt her love push away.

"He hit you harder than necessary to render you uncurious. I was worried which is why we're here." Taking both her hands in his he kissed each open as if they were precious jewels. Mika took a moment to really look at her surroundings. The room was simple with a beautiful view of the shore.

A wave of affection fell over her. He had done so much for her. "I didn't mean to make you worry. I love you." Raizo smiled.

"I love you too." It felt good to say. With all her past hurt out on the table she knew he understand her love. But there still was the problem of her being so far from work.

"Razio what am I going to do about work?" Said man shook his head. Nothing would spot this woman from working.

"You are on medical leave. I am making sure you take it this time. I'm not taking any more missions until you are better." Climbing on the bed he laid his head on her lap.

"But Raizo I can't just sit around all day." Took quickly she realized her mistake when an evil look appeared on his face. Mika could just imagine the ideas that were running through his head.

"I assure you Mika. On this time off you will be many things, tired, pleased, and well over satisfied, but bored is far from the list." Admitting defeat she took in a breath and played with his hair. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Even save her from herself.

Thinking of him saving her Mika's hand wondered to his gunshot wound. She shouldn't have been surprised that he moved her out of the way. But still she didn't want him dying for her. The thought of him dying brought tears to her eyes.

Raizo took Mika's hands and put them on his chest. Over time he'd gotten good about reading her body. She was upset about him getting shot. But he couldn't stand seeing her hurt. It was his way.

"I'd take another if it meant your life. You know that." She kissed his wound, a wound he received saving her. "I'd do the same. Guess we're both crazy." Slowly moving back Mika lay on the bed, looking into her loves eyes.

"I don't want you doing that again. How can I love you if you're not here?" His love kissed him passionately, "that goes for you as well."

The two lovers stayed like that for a moment. Now there was only one place their relationship could go from here. Reaching behind the bed Raizo pulled something form behind the bed.

Getting off the bed he pulled Mika so she was sitting up on the bed. Getting down on his knees Raizo waited until she had eye contacted with him.

"Mika you are my life. I can't imagine life without out you." Pulling out a little box he finished, "Mika will you marry me?"

Tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall. Since she lost her son, Mika had lost hope a husband or family. So much of her thought that they'd stay together without a title for the rest of their time together. Now he was asking for forever. She desperately wanted forever with him.

"Yes…Yes yes yes" Not really caring about the ring Mika slide off the bed and hug him. To tell the truth she didn't need a wedding or ring. She all she need in him. That was what marriage truly was about. The other person vowing to be with you forever.

"Mika I don't want to push things, but…The doctor has informed me that you are with child."

"What?!"

"Baby Mika."

"We're having a baby."

"Yes my heart we are having a baby."

_**I might have gone a little over did it with the ending but I couldn't help it. Hope you like enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing. Plez let me know what you thought of the story**_.


End file.
